


Stjerneklart

by kr_han



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Strangers, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kr_han/pseuds/kr_han
Summary: Stjerneklart(n.) a dark, quiet, and clear sky in which the night is filled and illuminated only by stars.Atau dengan kata lain, Taeyong menyukai bintang dan Johnny menemukan hal yang lebih indah dari langit berbintang.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 2





	Stjerneklart

Listrik sudah menjadi penyokong utama kehidupan umat manusia dalam kurun waktu beberapa dekade terakhir. Terutama listrik tenaga surya. Namun di saat yang bersamaan, dunia terlalu terang bagi bintang untuk bersinar di atasnya. Sehingga tidak sebuah bintang pun terlihat di malam hari dan setiap hari, setiap malam, beberapa manusia merindukan untuk melihat bintang yang bahkan tidak pernah mereka lihat sejak lahir.

Lee Taeyong lahir dengan kelebihan itu, mencintai hal yang tidak pernah dia lihat dan itu adalah bintang. Taeyong mencintai bintang sebagaimana dihabiskannya waktu untuk membaca eksiklopedia tentang bintang ketika kecil. Taeyong mencintai bintang sebagaimana tingginya angan untuk melihat bintang, meskipun satu dan tidak memiliki nama. Taeyong mengutuk ingar-bingar kota dan kemerlapnya yang menenggelamkan bintang di langit malam.

Taeyong ingin tahu rupa _Cassiopeia_ , _Altair_ , _Betelgeuse_ , _Orion_ , dan kawan-kawannya. Dia tidak pernah tahu dan sangat ingin tahu. Tapi Taeyong tidak tahu caranya. Jadi malam ini Taeyong berdiri di balkon apartemennya, menatap langit dengan pandangan penuh harap, dan berbisik pelan, “Aku mohon, aku mau lihat bintang.”

Harapan itu sah-sah saja untuk dikatakan, diucapkan, dipanjatkan. Meski kita tidak tahu pasti kapan akan terjawab. Taeyong menunggu, menunggu, dan terus menunggu agar harapannya dijawab oleh langit.

Dia tidak pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi apabila harapannya dikabulkan. Bisa saja hal yang baik datang. Namun tidak menutup kemungkinan yang lainnya. Lagipula, Taeyong tidak pernah mengharapkan yang lain. Dia hanya berharap untuk melihat bintang dan konstelasi. Taeyong ingin tahu bagaimana rupa _Spica_ atau _Rigel_.

Tapi Taeyong takut. Seandainya dia melihat bintang-bintang dan kosntelasi, bagaimana jika dia akan semakin jatuh cinta? Mungkin Taeyong harus pergi dari kota itu. Pergi ke mana pun selama dia dapat melihat bintang seumur hidupnya. _Taeyong rasa itu cukup._

-o-

Mustahil kota yang bersinar terang sepanjang hari dan malam menjadi gelap. Tidak ada yang pernah memikirkan bagaimana ketika kota ditelan oleh kegelapan. Namun hal itu terjadi. Entah atas bisikan siapa, nyatanya seluruh aktivitas di kota berhenti. Listrik padam, tidak ada yang tahu penyebabnya dan pemerintah setempat tidak tahu bagaimana harus menyampaikan informasi pada seluruh warganya jika mereka bahkan tidak dapat menggunakan alat komunikasi sama sekali.

Johnny Suh terpaksa berhenti, bersama mobilnya di tengah jalan bersama pengendara lain dalam kebingungan. Tapi mungkin, Johnny tidak sebingung pengendara lain. Dia selalu ingin melihat keajaiban, hal-hal yang mustahil menjadi kenyataan. _Seperti kegelapan pada kota ini_. Johnny tertawa dalam hatinya, menatap langit yang kosong.

Langit yang ditemani awan yang berarak pelan—perlahan menyingkir ke samping, memberikan tempat pada benda langit yang hampir tidak ada yang pernah melihatnya. Bulan bersinar terang, penuh dengan cahayanya yang temaram. Bintang-bintang perlahan muncul, berkerlap-kerlip dengan damai, pelan-pelan.

Johnny mengangkat kepalanya, menikmati pemandangan yang mungkin tidak dapat dilihatnya dua kali. Dia tidak pernah memikirkan mengenai langit berbintang atau cahaya bulan yang temaram. Namun pemandangan itu ada di depannya, nyata, walau tak bisa disentuhnya. Sepanjang hidupnya, inilah hal terindah yang pernah dilihatnya.

“Bintang….”

Tapi mungkin dia salah. Dia baru saja mendengar sebuah bisikan lirih dari seseorang yang berjalan di trotar dan berhenti hanya untuk menatap bintang di atasnya. Kulitnya yang pucat terlihat berkilau di bawah sinar bulan yang temaram, rambutnya yang hitam terlihat lembut, garis rahang yang tajam, dan mata yang berbinar tidak kalah indah.

Johnny tidak tahu apalagi yang lebih cantik dibandingkan yang dilihatnya sekarang. Dengan cepat dia melupakan keberadaan langit berbintang, berganti dengan seorang anak laki-laki yang mungkin lebih muda darinya, yang berdiri dan mengamati bintang seolah dengan seluruh jiwanya.

“Cantik.”

Bersamaan dengan pujian yang keluar secara tiba-tiba dari mulut Johnny, anak laki-laki itu menoleh—tidak, Johnny salah. _Dia memang terlihat seperti anak laki-laki_ , tapi jelas dia adalah lelaki dewasa. Hanya terperangkap pada tubuh yang kecil—atau mungkin Johnny saja yang besar.

“Iya, bintang emang cantik.”

“Bukan. Tapi kamu.”

Laki-laki itu diam. Dia baru sadar bahwa yang dilihat Johnny bukanlah langit, melainkan dirinya. Dia tidak tahu harus berkata atau bertindak seperti apa. Kabur? Mungkin pilihan yang baik, tapi baginya Johnny tidak terlihat seperti orang yang jahat. “Aku?” Tangannya menunjuk wajahnya sendiri dengan bingung. _Tapi kenapa pula dia harus berurusan dengan orang asing di tengah listrik yang padam?_

“Siapa namamu?” tanya Johnny dengan pelan.

Tapi laki-laki itu tidak langsung menjawab. Dia memperhatikan wajah Johnny yang juga dibasuh oleh cahaya temaram bulan. Wajahnya terlihat lelah, seolah habis melalui hari-hari yang berat, yang dia sendiri tidak bisa mengasumsikan apa. “Lee Taeyong,” jawabnya, sama pelannya. Namun cukup untuk didengar.

“Aku Johnny. Johnny Suh.”

Tidak ada jawaban lagi. Mereka hanya saling memandang untuk beberapa saat. Ditelan sunyi. Lee Taeyong tidak tahu kenapa dia harus memberikan namanya kepada orang asing dan Johnny Suh tidak tahu mengapa dia menanyakan nama orang yang baru sekali dilihatnya.

Namun jika memang benar adanya cinta pada pandangan pertama, Johnny yakin seperti inilah rasanya. Jatuh pada kecantikan semu yang seolah-olah kebetulan. Sekalipun semu, rasanya Johnny tidak menyesal karena dia tidak akan melupakan itu seumur hidupnya.

Sementara Taeyong tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Dia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap langit luas yang dipenuhi bintang dan bulan yang berdiri kokoh di tengah. Dunia ini aneh dan isinya juga aneh. Ketika harapannya didengar itu aneh. Berkenalan dengan orang asing juga aneh. Lebih aneh lagi, karena Taeyong merasakan ada sesuatu yang menggelitik di perutnya. Dia kembali melihat Johnny yang duduk di dalam mobilnya yang tak beratap.

Wajah yang lelah itu, terlihat begitu….

“Indah.”

Johnny menoleh, mendapati Taeyong yang melihat wajahnya, kemudian membuang wajahnya sendiri. Johnny tersenyum kecil. Itu sama sepertinya yang berbisik kata cantik. Setidaknya, mereka sama-sama tidak sopan untuk hal yang sama. Johnny mengembangkan senyumannya. Dia tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa.

Mereka baru bertemu, baru mengetahui nama masing-masing, namun rasa menggelitik di dalam rongga dada tidak berbohong. Tidak ada yang mengeluarkan kata. Johnny kembali menatap langit dan begitu juga Taeyong. Menghabiskan beberapa waktu hanya diam dan mencari sesuatu yang bisa dibicarakan.

“Kamu suka bintang?”

“Iya….”

“Capek berdiri?”

“Itu—“

“Mau naik mobil? Duduk aja, biar enggak capek berdiri. Sini.”

Taeyong tidak dapat menolak tawaran itu. Dia duduk di samping Johnny. Tidak seperti yang terlihat sebelumnya, ternyata Johnny lebih besar dari apa yang dipikirkannya. Tapi Johnny sama sekali tidak terlihat jahat, kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya juga lembut. Taeyong tidak yakin untuk mempercayai Johnny. Tapi untuk sekarang, dia akan menikmati duduknya sambil melihat kemerlap bintang di langit malam.

“Kalo enggak keberatan, di sini aja sampe listrik nyala lagi.”

“Makasih….”

**Author's Note:**

> Karya ini hasil remake dari karya berjudul sama (masih karyaku sendiri), tapi yang sebelumnya merupakan orific.
> 
> Aku gak tau gimana menurut kalian untuk yang ini, tapi aku harap kalian enjoy baca ini.
> 
> Anyway kalian bisa mampir ke
> 
> _[CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.qa/jerukbulat)_


End file.
